


This Game is Getting Old.

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Week 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ClexaWeek2017, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Happy  ClexaWeek2017! Here is just a little thing I did for day one. Not sure if I'll get many of the other days done but wanted to at least to take part! :)Enemies to Lovers: Clarke manages a Coffee Shop and has had to deal with the coffeeshop next door always outdoing the specials she writes up on her sidewalk sign.But what happens when she finally approaches the smug brunette that runs the other shop?I have to head to work so I apologize for any spelling and or grammar errors! I'll try to edit it later tonight. Hope you enjoy!





	

This was her favorite part of the day. When the sun has just begun to rise in the sky and the city, for the most part still slumbers peacefully. Clarke enjoys every part of the ten minutes it takes her to walk to work every morning. Even now, with the cold bite to the air she happily strolls through the quiet city as her mind goes over the list of everything that needs to get done before she opens the coffee shop in another hour. She hugs her coat closer to her as a particularly strong breeze rushes by her, along with it the distinct smell that comes along with an impending snow flurry. A smell that always brings her back to the fond memories of childhood where she would build snowmen and make snow angels with her father until her mom made them come back inside to warm up with some hot chocolate that always overflowed with marshmallows. Smiling to herself she continues on down the road growing closer to her building. She glances in the windows that line the shops and offices along the street, all still dark and waiting for the day to bring about the steady flow of people that would frequent them. 

As she approaches her door she glances across the street and sees that the building adjacent to hers is the only storefront that was already lit up. She could see the young brunette already flipping chairs over in the coffee shop and when their gazes meet, Clarke quickly turns away muttering to herself about how no matter how early she got to her shop, the brunette was always at her place first. She dug through her bag to find the keys to the door and let herself in before turning around and locking it back up until she was ready to open for the day. 

In the next forty minutes Clarke stocks the different coffees, syrups and cups that would be used throughout that day. She prepares what she can with the food that they served, mostly just pastries and sandwiches and then moves to wipe down the tables and flip all the chairs so they’re ready for patrons. Once the place was ready and set for open, Clarke used the last fifteen minutes decorating their special board that would be placed outside on the sidewalk. Today they had decided to run a dollar off of all their espresso drinks. Collecting the chalk she has saved for the black chalkboard sign she quickly got to work on drawing a fancy to-go coffee cup and then around it she wrote out the correct wording to entice customers into the shop. For fun she added little doodles around the drawing and the words to help fill the “white space”, or in this case black space. When she was happy with her work she unlocked the store and set up the sign outside on the sidewalk. While outside she took another glance toward the shop across from hers. Polis Grounds, was it’s name and it has been the bane of her existence ever since she took over the manager position at The Ark. 

The girl who runs the other shop has been there since Clarke started and although they have never personally met she couldn’t stand the glimpses that she got of her. There was something about the smug smiles and the arch of the girls brow that infuriated Clarke. But what did it most was the competition they seemed to have silently thrown themselves into. 

“Clarke!” She heard her name being yelled from just a slight ways away and when she spun towards it she found Raven running towards her. “I’m here!” She breathlessly spoke when she met up with her friend. Her hand squeezing right above her knee. “Am I late?” She questioned, still catching her breath.

Clarke laughed and pat her friend and coworker on the back.”You’re not late. And you shouldn’t be running or you're going to tear some other muscle in your leg.”

“Nah, it’s fine, practically healed.” Raven insisted as she slightly favored her non-injured leg while walking into the building with Clarke who just rolls her eyes knowing better. “What do we have for a special today and how are they going to beat it across the street?”

“Ugh, I hate that place.” Clarke grumbles mostly to herself but loud enough for the girl next to her to hear. Both of them with their arms crossed  staring out the window into the competitors coffee shop.”There coffee is nowhere as good as ours.”

“Have you had their coffee?” Raven smiled knowingly.

“No...but I bet it’s not as good as ours.” Clarked reasoned turning around to head behind the counter. “And our special is a dollar off all espresso drinks.”

For the next two hours Clarke and Raven keep busy going through their normal routines and handling their morning rush with practiced ease. The rest of the workers call them the dream team with how well they work together every morning.

Towards the end of the morning craze Clarke watches as a young couple walk in hand in hand. The young man with a coffee from Polis Ground in his hand. She shakes her head at them before moving to start the drink she knows her friend will order.

“Well well, if it isn’t Romeo and Juliet.” Raven laughs as the couple approaches the counter. She gasps dramatically when she notices the logo on the to go cup in the boys hand. “Lincoln! How dare you bring that into our coffee shop!” She smiles teasingly at Lincoln who has been working at Polis Grounds for quite sometime now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lincoln smirks taking a long sip from the cup in his hand.

“Hey O,” Clarke smiles handing over the coffee cup. “So how did they out do us today?” She asks turning towards Lincoln who in turn looks to Octavia.

“Half off espresso drinks.” Octavia answers biting the corner of her lip.

“Son of a bitch.” Clarke utters slamming her hands down onto the counter.

“Ya, but that’s not all.” Octavia explains and Clarke glances at Lincoln who moves his gaze to his feet to avoid her. “The sign says why take a dollar off when you can take half off.”

“Are you kidding me!” Clarke practically yells. “That’s it.” She adds quickly removing her apron

“Clarke…” Raven asks slowly. “What are you doing?”

“I’m ending this.” Clarke grumbles moving out from behind the counter and heading for the door.

Clarke storms out the door and crosses the street, scoffing at the opposing sign before picking it up and dragging it into the other coffee shop with her. The few customers that sit at tables turn towards the door as she makes her way into the shop but her eyes are solely focused on the brunette behind the counter whose face has washed over with confusion.

“What do-” Another girl from behind the counter starts but Clarke cuts her off not even bothering to look at her but  instead keeping her gaze on the brunette.

“You!” Clarke points and the girls eyebrows rise. “Who do you think you are?” Clarke continues and watches as the girl waves off her co-worker and allows Clarke to continue. “It’s one thing to compete with my specials but to deliberately call out my shop on your stupid sign is another! Clarke shouts as she reaches the counter and comes face to face with the other girl. 

“I’ don’t know what you mean Clarke.” The girl speaks calmly. “My sign says nothing about The Ark.”

“Don’t play stupid with me Lexa!” Clarke laughs bitterly. “This game of yours is getting old.

“My game? Clarke it’s business. Besides last week you were the ones that outdid us with your buy one get one deal on pastries.” Lexa shrugs and smirks which takes Clarke’s anger to another level. “It’s been going back and forth for months.”

“Ya, with you starting it in the first place! AND fucking 7 out of 10 times you are besting us!”

“True, honestly I thought you’d walk in here a lot sooner than this.” Lexa smiled and shrugged.

“Don’t do that.” Clarke warned pointing her finger at the other girl.

“Do what? Lexa asked innocently her eyes never leaving Clarke’s.”

“That face, that stupid flirty face.” Clarke pointed out. “It’s not gonna work on me. You’re not getting out of this.” Lexa laughed and walked out from behind the counter.

“I’m not making a flirty face Clarke. Maybe you’re just seeing what you want to see.” She winked at the blonde and took the sign from her. “And this, this is just business no harm intended.” She walked the sign back out the door to place on the sidewalk and Clarke followed her.

“You’re going down Woods.” Clarke growled.

“Sorry, but I don’t sleep with the enemy Clarke.” Lexa teased as she turned around and made her way back into Polis Grounds.

“Ughh,” Clarke growled and turned to make her way back to The Ark mumbling to herself the entire way. “...with her stupid sign and her stupid smug face.” She uttered as she made her way through the door. Both Raven and Octavia smiled turning from the window they were watching out of as Clarke passed them. “...those stupid green eyes and that stupid stupid smile.” She continued as she was once again behind the counter putting her apron back on.

“So, how is Lexa?” Raven asked watching Clarke move about behind the counter.

“Unreasonable.” Clarke bit. “I hate her stupid face.”

“Very mature.” Octavia laughed.

“Shut up Octavia.” Clarke murmured as she dug through a drawer to get the chalk for the board once again. “What are you doing?” Octavia asked when she saw the chalk in her hands.

“I’m giving her a taste of her own medicine.” She exclaimed as she walked back out the door to their own sign changing the words.  _ Why chose the rest when you can have the best! _ Then she erased the dollar of to meet Lexa’s half off. “There.” She smiled to herself wiping off her hands and gathering the chalk before walking back inside.

Clarke waits for Lexa to come storming into her shop or to change her sign again in retaliation but she never makes an appearance. When Clarke’s replacement comes in to take over for her she is only slightly disappointed that she couldn’t gloat her win to the other manager. She grabs her things says goodbye and starts her walk home. As she suspected earlier that morning the sky had finally opened up to a light snow.

“Well Griffin, you certainly can’t call it my game now.” Clarke jumps as Lexa’s voice comes from right behind her.  

“Fuck off Lexa.” She growls as the other girl comes up to her side.

“Hey now,” Lexa said in defense. “I’m the one that should be angry now! With your come back sign. You think I was calling you out? Your sign was a low blow Clarke.” Lexa stopped shoving her hands in her pockets. Clarke smiled on the inside, glad that she ticked Lexa off even if it was just a little bit.

“Karma is a bitch.” Clarke noted but kept walking.

“Okay what if we made a deal.” Lexa tried and Clarke stopped to turn around.

“What can’t handle the game you started?” Clarke quipped and Lexa shook her head taking a step towards the her.

“I can handle it. I can just think of better ways to spend my time then fighting with a pretty girl over lame signs.”

“The blonde rolled her eyes and turned back around to continue her walk, calling over her shoulder “I thought you weren’t flirting with me.” She heard Lexa’s rushed steps following her.

“Go out with me.” Lexa suggested, matching Clarke’s stride as she reached her side. 

“No.” Clarke replied dryly not even looking towards Lexa until the girl cut her off, jumping in front of her. 

“Come on, let me take you out. Think of it as like a peace treaty. Just one dinner and I’ll stop with the specials and the sign as long as you do too.” Lexa offered with a smile. No smug smirk this just time. Just a pure, wonderful, beautiful smile. Clarkes eyes moved from Lexa’s green eyes to her smile and finally to the outstretched hand waiting. “Deal?” Lexa asked as Clarke’s gaze moved back towards Lexa’s eyes.

“One dinner, no expectations?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods. “Fine.” she extends her hand to shake Lexa’s.

“Great, how about Friday night at 7? I’ll meet you outside of the Ark?” Lexa offers.  
“Fine. See you on Friday.” Clarke groaned and moved past Lexa to walk away. Once she was a few strides away she dared to turn around where she was met with Lexa’s gaze, smiling at her as she walked away. When she turned back around and away from Lexa’s view she couldn’t help the small smile that came across her lips as she muttered to herself. “Such a stupid beautiful smile.”


End file.
